User talk:Camilo Flores
__TOC__ ---- Fire Exit RE: Weapons in GTA 1 Navigation Bar It's fixed, thanks for letting me know. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 13:22, November 9, 2016 (UTC) Infobox Edits Please stop guessing flags and car cols. I won't tell you again. Monk Talk 16:04, November 9, 2016 (UTC) Flags and Carcols Cont. How about instead of asking other people to "fix this one for you me", it might be a better idea if you stuck to your side of the fence. i.e, stick to what you know. How about I stick with what I was going to do, am doing, and not being taken over in doing - HD universe, and you, stick to the 3D universe. Since you decided to return and practically take charge of my project ("helping" doesn't even spring to mind, with the attitude so far, anyway "fix me" "i'm careless", etc). If we can all get along with our own work, you can work on car cols for the 3D universe, and I can do the HD universe - I already started working through my list weeks ago, and you overlapping into the HD universe vehicles is ruining my order. Thanks. Monk Talk 21:43, November 9, 2016 (UTC) :I'm working through IV already. You can do all of the 3D univ games, let me stick with my plans of HD. Monk Talk 23:26, November 9, 2016 (UTC) }} I clearly told you at the beginning to: *Stop inserting false information by "guessing" Wheel Types, Interior and Dashboard Textures/Dials (respective) *Use the updated templates (was only fixed 1 week ago, I still have to update the old pages you did wrong for about 7 days) *And TFG already stated, stop inserting "GTA Game" in the "Expand" templates when the vehicle only makes an appearance in one game - you can clearly see I have been doing that already. I'm classing this as edit warring, considering you didn't listen to me the first time, second time, and you undid TFG's reverts several times. Sorry Camilo, but I don't like your attitude to editing since you returned - sure, this is a wiki, and you can edit what you want, but I don't like how your attitude changed when you came back - the fact you left in the first place tells it all. Monk Talk 15:39, November 24, 2016 (UTC) San Fierro I have to ask you why you are changing San Fierro 3D Universe? I don't get it. I know that the San Fierro's motto is "The City of Psychedelic Wonders" because I have played that mission. P.S. Do not change the page man!MIHAJLO150 (talk) 12:11, December 15, 2016 (UTC) Vehicle Warehouse Information Where did u move all of the vehicle warehouse information that was on the warehouse wiki page? Ninerfan83 (talk) 19:05, December 19, 2016 (UTC) :Thank u for that. Glad to see it was all left intact. That was my biggest addition to anything I've ever done on any of these wiki pages and I was really proud of it. Ninerfan83 (talk) 19:14, December 19, 2016 (UTC) Back Ah, so you're back now, eh? :P Chris6d (talk) 01:27, December 31, 2016 (UTC) :It's going pretty good over here on the WD Wiki, pretty much the same but we've expanded a bit. Monk's gonna help out, get some images, vehicle info, etc. It's never too late to come back and make some edits, Camilo. But it's your choice. Chris6d (talk) 15:44, December 31, 2016 (UTC) ::It's really no problem. You do whatever your heart desires, Camilo. Stay safe, and happy nieuw year. Chris6d (talk) 16:07, January 1, 2017 (UTC) Vehicle Features I was thinking that given the size of the aux lamps section should be given its own page. Just thinking Vehicle Features/Auxilary Lamps, like the other large sections on that page. Just advice, do what you want with it. Leo68 (talk) 02:07, December 31, 2016 (UTC) Ruiner3 Since its display name is just Ruiner, its officially just a variant of the Ruiner, alongside the Ruiner 2000. Monk Talk 18:09, January 9, 2017 (UTC) GTA IV interiors Not sure where you're getting GTA IV interiors from, but Infernus does definitely not use Comet's interior. Almost all the GTA IV vehicles have their own unique interiors, though the majority are just adjustments of each other - in GTA IV, there is no "common" interior name, so all cars literally just have their own interior which may or may not be shared/adjusted from another vehicle. I think a couple of TBOGT cars do use identical interiors from GTA IV though, simply because TBOGT also uses most handling lines from other vehicles in GTA IV - they did that to make it easier for themselves. Monk Talk 19:49, January 9, 2017 (UTC) :Also, most vehicles just have random horns, usually one of three horns out of an imaginary category of horns - mostly things like standards, beaters, trucks, vans, high ends. Those aren't specific names, because horns are just named random things in the files afaik. Monk Talk 19:52, January 9, 2017 (UTC) :::I ain't really into that idea but okay, if you're gonna custom name them, then I'll give you a hand with what most are: *Obviously trucks are just shared. Some are digital and some are analogue, exactly like GTA V. So that's truck. *Gen taxi sounds about right for the most of cars. I can give you some example extracts some other time about what these interiors look like, in general. *Cavalcade will be the yellow SUV ones. *Not sure if Dukes counts for the most of muscle cars, since in GTA V its called Monroe/Tornado and Bodhi. *Performance are Super GT *IIRC Infernus and Turismo share, so that's probably "Turismo". Hope that helps. Monk Talk 19:56, January 9, 2017 (UTC) Okay I've made a list here. Basically, rockstar appear to have, at least with GTA V, named interiors based on the interior's first appearance's vehicle's name - I.e Cavalcade seems to be the first vehicle to have that interior (in GTA V that's bullshit but hey ho), so Cavalcade is the name of most cars that have that interior. Faction is the first vehicle in a-z that has that interior, so all others that have it are named Faction. etc. Here I've listed the vehicle model name under the common vehicle that was pretty much the first vehicle to have that interior - and then I note whether its the same texture as in completely, or whether its a different name but is pretty much the same (may be changed slightly). I've left bikes out and Tug and Airtug are in spares as they don't have interior textures (not proper ones anyway). It'd probably help to have images but since there's really just loads of different named variations of each, that'd be tricky. I went with the basics. Sorry. *Truck **Ambulance **Benson **Biff **Burrito **Bus - no idea why it's in its own texture pack tho. **Cabby - its called Cabby interior, but its almost identical to truck elements - digital copy **Dinghy **Firetruck **Flatbed **Jetmax **Mule **Enforcer **Packer **Phantom **Pony **Police Predator **Police Stockade **Reefer **Ripley **Speedo **Squalo **Steed **Securicar **Trashmaster **Tropic **Yankee *Taxi/General car **Admiral **Chavos **Dilettante **FIB Buffalo - its the police version. Literally identical with the police laptop/radio additions. **Lokus - Is called Lokus, mainly just a color change of the standard interior. **NOOSE Cruiser - its the police version, it is just like the FIB Buffalo **Police Cruiser - ditto to NOOSE cruiser. **Police Patrol - Ditto to NOOSE cruiser. **Premier **Taxi (both) *Schafter - these are similar to Taxi/General car but have different console and dash design. Dial cluster is shared. **Oracle - Uses Schafter-named interior. **Pinnacle - Uses Schafter-named interior. **Cognoscenti - Uses Schafter-named interior. **PMP 600 - Uses Schafter-named interior. **Presidente - is called Pres, but is just the same. **Schafter - Uses Schafter-named interior. **Solair - Is called solair but is just the same. **Washington - is called Washington but is just the same. *Banshee *Annihilator **Annhilator - mostly composed of dials and seats/steering wheel **Maverick - is called Maverick but is just the same really. **Police Helicopter - is called Maverick **Tour Maverick - is called Maverick *Blista **Blista - Uses Blista-named interior **Fortune - Is named Fortune but is literally identical to Blista, but has blue stichings in replace of red, and radio is changed. **Hakumai - Is named Hakumai, quite a change, mostly just shape of doors and a few colors on stiching, and a new radio, but the entire dash and seats, etc, are cloned. New dials (now a digital dial, unique) **Ingot - Is called Ingot but is really just Blista basically changed to make a wagon and a few radio changes. **Uranus - Is named Uranus and changes a few colors around from Blista **Willard - is called Willard but is pretty much Hakumai *Bobcat **Bobcat - Uses bobcat-named interior. **Rancher - is called Rancher but is just a beige variation of Bobcat. *Sabre **Bucaneer - Uses Sabre-named interior **Sabre - Uses Sabre-named interior. *Sabre2 **Sabre2 - uses Sabre2-named interior. *Cavalcade **Cavalcade - Uses Cavalcade-named interior. **E109 - Uses Cavalcade-named interior. **Cav FXT - Uses Cavalcade-named interior. **Huntley Sport - Uses Cavalcade-named interior. **Landstalker - its called Landstalker but is just really the same as Cav. **Patriot - Uses Cavalcade-named interior. **Perennial - is called Perennial but is just same really. **Perennial2 - uses Perennial name. **Police Patriot - Uses Cavalcade-named interior. **Rebla - Uses Cavalcade-named interior. *Comet *Coquette *DF8 - Similar to Cavalcade but too different to class as same - has specific shapes and slightly adjusted positions of dash, etc. **DF8 **Feroci - its called Feroci but its basically identical to DF8, except has blue dials and door shapes are moulded differently, and some random tassles. **Feroci2 - Uses Feroci-named interior **Habenero - its called Habenero but its pretty much Feroci, but with extended rear pillars and a few more additions to make up for the rear boot. **Intruder - uses Feroci-named interior **Vincent - is called Vincent but looks mostly the same to Feroci *Dukes **Dukes - Uses Dukes-named interior **Sabre GT - Its mostly the same but changes the metal to a color and dials are changed. **Stallion - is called Stallion, its basically a wood replacement of Sabre GT, dials are a little different. **Vigero - Is called Vigero, mostly same but changes yet again, but keeps wood. *Vigero2 - An odd one, its a beater of the Vigero interior, so shared with dukes but not? *Emperor **Esperanto - its called Esperanto but its basically the same as Emperor **Marbelle - is called Marbelle but is just the same really **Romans Taxi - is called Rom, but is just a maroon variation of Esperanto. *Emperor2 *Faction **Faction - Uses Faction-named interior **Manana - is called Manana but is pretty much the same. **Virgo - is called Virgo but is pretty much same. *Feltzer *Futo *Infernus - completely different. *Peyote - unique. *Primo - seems to be similar to Schafter in design, curves, etc, but is colored different and has unique dials, some other stuff, etc. *Romero - similar to Primo in that its similar to Schafter, but has drastic changes in dial, color, shape, etc. *Ruiner - doesn't really compare to much. *Sultan **Sentinel - Uses Sultan-named interior. **Stratum - is called Stratum but is mostly the same. **Sultan RS - is called Sultan RS, but mostly just same with change of color of dials and some rally additions. *Super GT *Turismo *Voodoo Spares (lack interior textures) *Tug *Airtug In simple form; the images I have put up are the most generic of all the interiors, meaning any other interiors string from one of these in some way or another, be it identical or changes of color and features. Monk Talk 21:16, January 9, 2017 (UTC) Chat Chat? Monk Talk 22:39, January 14, 2017 (UTC) Project We had an agreement and that seems to have been blown out of the window. FYI yes the project is still rolling - just because I don't spend all night doing infoboxes, does not mean I have quit them - yet another reason a reconsidered my resignation in the first place. Give me time when I'm busy at these moments, and I'll get round to them. I do have better things to do outside of the wiki on occasion. Thanks bro. Monk Talk 08:19, February 18, 2017 (UTC) User : Rectouss I might report this guy ASAP to some active admin or bcrat. GTAFan86 (talk) 16:46, February 21, 2017 (UTC) : I reported him to Konan and Monk. Thanks for backup by the way. GTAFan86 (talk) 16:53, February 21, 2017 (UTC) GTA 1 (and its expansions) and GTA VCS vehicle files Any chance you could find handling files for vehicles from GTA 1 (including London 1961/1969) and Vice City Stories? And yes, there are cars from Vice City Stories that are not included in the original Vice City game. 18:05, February 24, 2017 (UTC) :GTA 1/Eps: Game is pretty much extinct, hardly anyone has it, the files are pretty old and are likely unable to be read (I literally just downloaded the game, trying to find something that actually reads the files) :VCS: Not on PC; files hard to get to. Likely that most of the data for VCS is already in VC. :Dunno why you're asking Camilo, he doesn't own the games, lol. Monk Talk 18:16, February 24, 2017 (UTC) ::I guess he's an expert in finding files? Also, sucks that GTA1 and its episodes' files are nonexistent. Would've been awesome on what they look like. D: 18:20, February 24, 2017 (UTC) :::Erm, he didn't find any files afaik. I, Wild, a couple other users (years ago) did. Monk Talk 18:23, February 24, 2017 (UTC) ::::I see. Seems R* basically abandoned their older games because they don't want us snooping vehicle files. 18:30, February 24, 2017 (UTC) :::::They didn't abandon anything, not on purpose, and the files aren't restricted for us not to see, they're in either old formats that nothing reads, or are in general formats that only run with the engine. Monk Talk 18:32, February 24, 2017 (UTC) ::::::Hmm. Makes sense. Though regarding VCS, they have unique vehicles not available in VC (e.g. Polaris V8, Bovver'64), though I'm still surprised that VCS has no such files for vehicles in VCS. 18:35, February 24, 2017 (UTC) Eerm, do you think before you type or just say random things? Because obviously VCS is going to have these files, otherwise they wouldn't exist in the game. It's not that they don't have them, it's the fact we don't have a port of/for these files. Monk Talk 18:42, February 24, 2017 (UTC) :Huh. Makes sense, then. Sorry if I was a bit crazy and whatnot. 18:45, February 24, 2017 (UTC) Hey! I'm your friendly neighbourhood... Shadow. Well anyway, nice to see you helping out the wikia, ShadowDark959 (talk) 06:08, February 25, 2017 (UTC)ShadowDark959ShadowDark959 (talk) 06:08, February 25, 2017 (UTC) '''Hey Cam! '''I'm just your friendly neighbourhood.... GTA Guy.... Now I feel undervalued..... ANYWAY! Thanks for helping out the wiki! We really appreciate it! Thanks! ShadowDark959 (talk) 06:09, February 25, 2017 (UTC)ShadowDark959ShadowDark959 (talk) 06:09, February 25, 2017 (UTC) Clubhouse Mechanic Hey Cam... long time, no chat. :) I see you were the one who added most of the Clubhouses page including the name of the mechanic as Zach. I've just started the MC stream in Online and didn't see his name anywhere when I was setting up. Before I go ahead and create a character page for him, where did you get that name from? Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 11:34, March 11, 2017 (UTC)